Still A Kid
by Winter's Blossom
Summary: I was 6. I was handed to the Uchiha's while my parents are on a long mission. I met Uchiha Sasuke. Who I have no idea at the moment, is my legally wedded husband.
1. The News

A/N: First chapter. And..Sakura's 6 in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.

* * *

_

**Me And Him**

The News

_

The sky rumbled. It looks like it's going to rain. Momma would died in anger if she knew I sneak out of the house when she was cooking in the kitchen. Lunch wasn't until another 2 hours, but I think I'd go home before momma's done cooking. After all, if I didn't make it home before it rains, I'd be scolded for sneaking out and being in the rain. My momma's a lion. Not literally, but she acts like a lion when she's mad. Note to self-she growls when she's mad. Momma hates late peoples. Especially the ones who gone out the house without permission.

Today I sneak out of house because I was bored. I barely got out of house except when I'm going to my kunoichi classes, which is just located next door. My Ishirumi-sensei's house. That is the only time I got out of my house. I don't even know what the main road looks like. I never been anywhere except in my neighbourhood. Same path, same houses, same peoples. I feel like I in jail. Not..that I know what jail looks like..heheh. Well, except in the tv. You know, cartoons.

No! No! No! Urgh..it's raining already! Now, not only am I going to get scold because of sneaking out the house, I have to be scolded because I'm wet too! I'll probably get a fever or something..but like I care. I'm use to her bickering anyway.

Well, here I am...my front door. And I'm wet. The rain soaked my bangs, it got in my eyes. It's bugging me. I can't see anything but...._PINK._ Why can I only see pink? Oh. My hair is pink. Why am I so stupid? _Creeeek.._ Uh-oh. That's the front door. I look up. "Haha. Hi momma. What are you doing?" Momma frowns when she saw my wet cloths. I'm in a serious mess. A really, really serious mess. Momma had her hands on her hips. Okay...she only does this when she's mad. And now I really think she's mad.

Momma...smiles?? What?! I was a hundred percent sure she's going to yell at me. Why's she smilling? My heart seems to beat a thousand times faster than usual when I saw the movement of my momma's lips. The smile disappeared and she put on a serious face. "You're wet." she stated.

"I know." I whispered.

"Come in, clean yourself up, then come down here again. Me and your father have something to talk to you about." she said calmly. Then she walk inside. Perhaps to the kitchen maybe. Leaving the door open. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. The doorknob is lower than my height. But if I look straight, it's the same level as my eyes. I'm too short for my age. I sighed as I climbed up the stairs to my room and began to clean myself up. Anyway, momma was acting really weird. She didn't yell at me like she would usually do if I did something wrong. Although 5 minutes later, we would act like nothing happened and get on with our happy lives.

But today she's different. I can't really put a finger on it. But I know somethings wrong. She said I have to come back down because she and father has something to talk to me. Wait, did she say father? Father's home? But his mission wasn't suppose to end until another 4 days or at least that's what I heard from momma.

I finished cleaning up. I'll go down as soon as I'm done brushing my hair-"SAKURAA!! ARE YOU DONE??"-that was momma screaming from downstairs. Whoa, she's not really patient today is she.."JUST A SECOND, MOMMA! I'M ALMOST DONE.."-that was me. I'm not sure she heard me though, she didn't yell back.

I hummed a soft tone of my favourite song as I went downstairs. I saw momma and father already sitting on the couch in the family hall. I skipped to them and sat next to father. He didn't smile at me when I greeted him nor did he replied. "So father, momma. What did you want to talk to me about.?" I smiled as I said this.

You know, to other peoples, it would be weird to hear a kid call her mother-momma and her father-well, father. Usually, when a kid calls her mother-momma or mommy, she calls her father-dad or daddy. Or in some families, the old names. Okaa-san and Otou-san. But I don't really like to call them that. I use to call father--daddy. But he said it makes him sound like an ice-cream flavor. Not that I think that's true. But still, I just called him father after that. But momma just comes out naturally.

"Well, honey. Um, how can I say this..." Father glanced at momma. I noticed from the corner of my that momma gave father a ressuring nod. "You momma and I, well, we have this long S-rank mission." He paused. Studying my expression. I chuckled to myself. Like I even know what S-rank is. "And?" I asked impatiently, seeing that his pause isn't going to end. "And we have to leave the village for a while." He smiled.

Aw, I know exactly where this is going. He's going to hand me to Ishirumi-sensei next door. I don't really dislike her or anything...Just, she eats green stuff. Once when father and momma had to leave for a one-day mission, Ishirumi-sensei offered to babysit me for a day. She feeds me something called 'broccoli' for breakfast, 'spinach' for lunch, and 'salad' for dinner. Plus a few 'organic fruits', or whatever she calls it for a late night snack. When momma and father returned the next morning, I literally begged for strawberry ice-cream. It was _that_ bad. Really.

"I don't wanna stay at Ishirumi-sensei's. She only eats green stuff." I pouted. I think I should insert in my puppy-dog eyes just to add the cuteness. They never resist those. My father gulped. His forehead sweaty. "Sakura. Don't look at me with those eyes. But anyway, you're not going to Ishirumi-san's house."

I dropped the look and sighed in relief. "Then where am I going?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about." He nodded to momma. Momma nodded back. I turned to her. "Sweetie, you're going to stay at my old-friend's house. Her name is Mikoto. She'll be taking good care of you." Momma smiled. I don't know what I should say about all this. Surely, I've never been to an unfamiliar someones house before. But this is momma's old-friend. All her friends are nice. So this shouldn't really be a problem. But then again, that depends fully on how long I'll be staying there. I'll ask. "How long?" I bit my lower lip. I don't really want to stay more than a day at a stranger's house. And let's just hope Aunt Mikoto don't eat green stuff. Yuck.

Both my momma and father frowned.

"How long?" I repeated. It better not be too long. I wont survive! "That depends." Momma said. "On what?" I asked again. Awkward silence filled the tiny family hall. "Momma?" I asked softly. Thinking whether I should put on the puppy-dog face or not. I chose not. A serious face suits better. "Whether the mission turns out fast or not. The shortest...half a year, the longest, two years." She stated calmly.

My eyes widened and I stood up from my seat. "WHAT?!!!! NO!!"

Father tried to calm me down. I don't want to stay at a stranger's house for half a year! I can't even survive a day! Momma looked at me like she was going to cry. "Don't yell at me, young lady. I wouldn't go if I had a choice. This is for the village. You'll understand when you grow up. But for now, please Sakura," momma stood up from her seat and held my shoulders. "Please, for the village. For me. This mission is really important."

I ignored her pleas and tried to look at anything but her face. Half a year, with some person I don't even know...when all my life, I've lived here, in this house. With only my parents. It's all too much. "Sakura!!" She yelled at my face. She shook my shoulders a couple of times like she's trying to wake me up.

"What?" I said softly. I don't want to yell at her again. But living so long without them...I can't even imagine that. Her face looks awful. "Momma, don't cry..." I said. I hate to see her crying. Maybe she's right. I shouldn't be selfish. It's for the village. Decisions, decisions, decisions. "Alright, momma. I'll...go."

Momma looked at me like I've grown another eye. Then she burst out laughing and wiped her tears. Now it's my turn to look at her like she's grown another eye. Weird. First she was mad, then she cried, and now she's laughing. What's going on here? "Setsumi, stop laughing like an idiot and tell the kid the next news."

"Oh right." Momma said. She stood up straight and brushed off some invisible dirt on her apron. She smiled at me and said; "Sakura. The mission starts tomorrow morning. Before we go, we'll drop you off at Mikoto's." she stated softly. "What? Why so soon?" I tried to keep my voice low as I look up at her face. I don't wanna yell at her. Again.

"I don't know. Ask the Hokage." I noticed father got of his seat and walked up the stairs. Mumbling something like 'Gotta get ready for tomorrow.' I looked at momma again. She's glaring daggers at father's retreating form. Then she looked at me and smiled again. "You'll love it there. They've got kids. Two of them! Boys, but you'll get along...with one of them, eventually." she looks awkward. I decide to ask.

"Do you know their names?"

"Oh sure! Um..the older one...Ita..Itacha...no that sounds too weird. Itashi...close, but not it. Ita..Itachi!! Yes, Itachi..he's about two or three years older than you. The youngest, Sasuki...no that's a girls name." Momma kept mumbling names as I waited patiently. Gosh, she said she remembered their names. This is NOT what I call remember. "Sasu...Sasu...Sasuke..yeah..Sasuke! First one's Itachi, second, Sasuke. My, very charming names. And Sasuke's the same age as you. You'll get along quickly! Like you're made for each other. Heheh." She laughs nervously. And what does she mean 'made for each other'?

I was about to ask when she said; "Oh..are you hungry? I made your favorite today! Onigiri and a bit dumplings!" Then she stumbles off to the kitchen. Preparing my lunch.

"Momma?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where am I going exactly?"

"To Mikoto's place. She'll take very good care of you."

"Yeah I know. But where?"

"Somewhere in the Uchiha Estates."

Hm..something smells fishy. Or is it really the fish that momma's frying right now? Blah! I'm getting dizzy. Whatever. But I seriously wish Aunt Mikoto doesn't have kids.

* * *

What cha' think?


	2. That Stupid Doll

**A/N IMPORTANT: I changed the TITLE of this story. Just so you're aware. So I changed 'Me and Him' to 'Still A Kid'. So it'll suit both Sasuke and Sakura. Since I've decided to make a Sasuke POV. If it's -Me and Him-, that means it's Sakura's POV. If it's -Me and Her-, it's Sasuke's. Okay...**

**Disclamer: I don't own NARUTO.  
**

_

_

**Still A Kid  
**

**-Me and Her-**

2. That Stupid Doll

_

_

Mother was being childish. Really. She asked me to compare the difference between two stupid looking dolls and tell her which ones better. Really, the dolls look stupid. They're just staring at whatever is in front of their stupid faces. With it's stupid marble-like eyes. And their stupid, stupid flowery dresses almost made me throw up. Did I mention it's stupid?

I glared at my mother's smiling face. "So Sasu-chan? Which one? Or should I get both?" She said cheerfully. Waving those stupid dolls in my face. I told her not to call me 'Sasu-chan'. It totally bruised my Uchiha Pride.

We were in the biggest toy shop in Konoha, also known as the Treasure Toy Shop. Really nothings special about this stupid shop. It sells toys! So what? It's really not worth anything coming here. My feet aches just by walking all the way here because it's located on the OTHER side of the village from where they lived. Plus, on the way there, people kept greeting mother like she's a celebrity and pinching my cheeks. The wost part is when they cooed stupid things at me such as 'Oh he's so adorable!' and 'My goodness! Look at him!! Isn't he the most cutest thing ever!!'.

And the fangirls. Oh I couldn't stand the fan girls. Those evil things! They're devils disguising as annoying fan girls to kidnap me and eat my brains! They're disgusting. The way they squeal my name every time I walks past them. The way the clung to my arms when mother was too busy talking to someone to notice her son was being SEXUALLY HARASSED!

........Hn.

"Mother, are you blind? They look exactly the same." I kept my face blank since I'm very good at that. Mother sighed. "Ugh, kids this days.." She mumbled to herself about what had she done to not get a sweet and bright daughter and ended up with two moody and arrogant sons. ...Which left me smirking. Mother decided to buy one of the same-looking dolls and we exited the shop.

It was then until, when we almost reached home did I realize that I have no idea why mother bought that stupid, stupid doll. Did an annoying fan girl hypnotized mother to adopt her so she could be closer to me and drool on me all day?

...That's stupid.

It annoys me that I can't find the answer why she bought that stupid thing unless...I ask her. But knowing mother, she's gonna be tricky about it. But you never know until you ask right? Hn.

So I put on a smile and tugged on the hem of her shirt. She stopped walking and bend down to my level. "What is it, Sasu-chan?" she smiled brightly at me. I smiled wider. In case you're wondering why I'm smiling, mother is much easier to deal with when I'm smiling. Yes, she'll coo and squeal about how cute I am later on, and I'll be annoyed and scowling all the way home. But for now, smiling is worth it to get the information about why she bought that stupid doll.

"What's the...doll for?" I restrained myself from saying 'stupid doll' in front of her face. Mother blinked, she looks like the question didn't register in her brain. Then she smirked. My eyes widened. Uh-oh. It's THE smirk.

She only smirks like that when she's planning on doing something crazy.

Like that time when she decided to give me a haircut. I lost my in the end where it sticks up. I didn't go out of my room without a hat after that. Luckily, it grows long again in two weeks.

She also smirks like that when we went shopping for new cloths for a stupid festival. She bought me a PINK KIMONO and said; 'S'okay Sasu-chan. You already look like a girl. Why don't add a pretty kimono to complete your looks!!'

And that reminds me the next day. The day she smirks like that too. I ended up walking around Konoha in a dress. Don't ask why.

Or that day when she also smirks like that! The day she sets me up on a TEA PARTY with an extra annoying fan girl, aka her friend's youngest daughter. I still had nightmares about that brunette haired monster.

What I'm trying to say is....This is NOT going to be pleasant. Seriously, maybe she's going to feed me to some giant sharks. Or ground me from eating tomatoes!! I really preferred the first. Because the second is too awful. I can't survive without my tomatoes!

Or, or maybe she's going to dye my hair PINK!! ....That's ridiculous. But knowing mother, ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING...is possible.

"What're you up to?" I asked. No, more like choke every word out. And she was still smirking. I glared at her. She laughed.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan. It's nothing." I glared harder. My previous smile disappeared. "Mother..." I said. She was still smirking.

"It's a secret....But, someone _special_ is coming to our place tomorrow. Someone _very special_. I'm sure you'll like that person." Mother said calmly. Her smirk gone. She stood back up. And began to walk the way back home.

I froze when she said the last sentence. Am still freezing.

Mother turned around. Her hands on her hips. "Are you coming, Sasu-chan? Or do you was to stay there? Because we're having tomato soup for dinner! You don't wanna miss that, right?"

As soon as I heard the word 'tomato', my feet moved forward by itself.

-

-

-

The tomato soup was great! I ate 3 bowls. While Itachi only poked at his.

Though...through the whole dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about that someone whose visiting tomorrow. I hoped it's not a fangirl. But still, the chances of that person could be a fan girl is VERY high. Since mother kept smirking the whole way home, and during dinner. And the fact that they went to buy a stupid doll at the other side of Konoha. Deep down I know, said person visiting tomorrow is a girl. But I couldn't register a bad feeling inside of me.

Somehow...somehow, I'm sure it's gonna be a very nice day tomorrow. A day...I'll never forget.

* * *

_

Reviews please. Um...I'll update if you give me at least **5** reviews. Next chapter is when Sakura meets Sasuke.


	3. Hair Problems

A/N: Thank you so very much for the reviews guys, couldn't do it without you...And well, this one a wee bit boring. That's a warning, I tell you.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto, pfft. Quote the sarcasm.

* * *

-

_**Still A Kid**_

-

_**Me and Him**_

-

_Hair Problems_

-

Momma made me go to bed extra early last night. So I woke extra early too this morning. I thought momma and father was still asleep. But I guess I was wrong. They were talking about random stuffs in the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted as I entered the kitchen. Momma smiled at me and father grunted. I rolled my eyes. Momma seems excited for some reason. But I decided to let her be and concentrate on eating my cereal.

And thinking about what momma said yesterday. In a couple of hours I'll meet the Uchihas....and live with them for about a year! Haha. I almost cried just thinking about it.

"Sakura, honey. Are you ready to go?" Father asked. I almost shook my head. But I managed a smile and squeaked; "Y-yeah." Father looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows. Then he shrugged it of and resume reading the newspaper. Momma glanced at me and smiled brightly. Her smile said; 'Don't worry. You'll have a good time.'

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her. Instead, I smiled.

-

-

Father had to go to see the Hokage. After I said goodbye to him, momma and me started to walk to the Uchihas place. And jumping jellyfishes, they have such a huge place. The whole estate, all Uchihas wearing dark blue cloths with a fan on their backs. They looked at me like I've grown a tail or something. Some of them were nice enough to greet momma and me. But the others just stood there and stare at us until we were out of their sight. I tried to glare at them. But I guess since my hair is pink, and my eyes is bright green, it doesn't really help the whole glaring thing.

Momma had all my things in a big white bag. While I held my teddy, Blinky. Yes, my teddy's name is Blinky. Because he never blinks! He always stares at everything he sees. Blinky was a gift from my parents on my fifth birthday. Which is last year. I was so pissed that the teddy wouldn't stop staring. Momma said because he's a teddy bear. And teddy bears don't blink. I said if I call him Blinky, maybe someday he will blink. I'm still waiting for him to blink. Some nights, I stay up late to just stare at him. To see if he blinks.

"Sakura. We're here." Momma squeals as she knock on the front door of the, most biggest, I assume, house in the Uchiha Estates. "Momma. Why is this house bigger than the others?" I asked curiously. Momma laughed and said; "Because it's the main house of the Uchiha Clan. You'll be living here while I go on the mission, Sakura-chan."

A raven haired lady greeted them as she opened the door. She and momma's hugging and squealing didn't stop for a couple of minutes. When they finally stopped, the lady looked at me, squealed again and pinch my cheeks. Talking very fast about how cute and adorable I am. Then, she invited us in.

Inside was...huge. And well what else could I say? On the couch, there's a grey stuffed elephant with a tomato on it's head. Okay, the walls are painted dark blue. The furniture's are either dark blue, white or black. And the, what I think is the clan's symbol, is everywhere. On the walls, curtains, carpets, even the lights. Such a boring house.

How could they stand living here?

In my house, all things are BRIGHT!!! So bright, and cheerful, it makes you cry! But this house...ew.

I mean, where's the rainbow curtains? Or the red heart-shaped carpet? And the bright yellow painted walls? Haha. And I thought my house was silly. Seriously, if I'm gonna live here for a year, there'd better be some pink around. Or...maybe just some green.

"Sasu-kun!! Itachi! Come on down here already." The raven haired woman yelled. A few seconds later, a raven haired boy came down. He was perhaps 2 or 3 years older than I am. The woman, Aunt Mikoto, asked the boy where 'Sasu-kun'-I chuckled at the nickname- is. The boy shrugged and said; "Sasuke's a little scared of our...visitor...And greetings Mrs. Haruno."

Momma laughed. "Why hello Itachi. My how tall you've grown, the last time I saw you, you were so short and skinny! And there's nothing for Sasuke to be scared about. My little Sakura isn't gonna eat him or anything."

I smiled nervously.

Aunt Mikoto laughed too. "Oh, I'm sure of that. It's just that my Sasu-kun is just....well, a little shy-"

"I'M NOT SHY, MOTHER!!" a voice from upstairs called.

I controlled the giggle that was coming when I heard what he said. That must be Sasuke. Aunt Mikoto's youngest son, as what momma told me.

"Well then why don't you come down here and greet our guests, Sasu-honey? You know it's not nice to...uh, not greet them." she said.

"Well, that's okay Miko-chan. I'm sure Sasuke will get along with my Sakura-chan eventually." momma winked at Aunt Mikoto which made her smirk. "Now, I'm afraid I must go. My husband and th rest of the team is probably already waiting for me at the front gate."

"What? A-already?" I asked. "Can't you stay little bit longer?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. But you will stay with Mikoto. She will take good care of you, right Miko-chan?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Right. Don't worry Sakura-chan, your mother will be back before you even know it." the raven haired woman said.

I sniffed. "O-okay."

"That my girl. You gotta be strong okay..."

"O-okay, momma."

"Bye bye, baby girl. I love you."

Then with a poof of smoke, she disappeared. And that's when my tears decided to betray me.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Everything's alright. We'll take good care of you."

I nodded slowly. "I hope you like homemade cookies. They'd just pop out of the oven...You do, like them right?" she asked as we mad our way to the kitchen. The creepy guy, who's name is maybe Itachi, trailling behind.

I smiled. "I love them."

"Haha," she laughed. "I thought so...And Sasuke!! I made tomatoes for you!! Come on down!"

"IS SHE GONE?!!" -again with the voice from upstairs.

I'm getting pissed. What did I ever do to him?! Before Aunt Mikoto could yell at him, I made a face and answered first.

"NOPE! STILL HERE! WHY? ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?"

I saw Itachi The Creepy Guy smirked from the corner of my eye.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE SCARED OF A LITTLE GIRL?!" he yelled back.

"WELL, THE FACT THAT YOU REFUSE TO COME DOWN SPELLS IT CLEARLY!"

There was a lot of mumblings before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I got of my seat, turned around to face him...with a cookie in my mouth.

His eyes were bored and emotionless. He stared at me and said, "You have hair problems.."

* * *

-

Um, sorry if this is uh, less interesting than the previous chapter but, well, I don't really know how to make Sakura a little bit interesting.

So I wanna ask ALL of you. What do you think Sakura's personality would be like in this story? And I'll update once you guys give me...let's see, at least 7 reviews for this one. And feel free to suggest what kind of person Sakura should be in this story! ...please.

-

Until next time,

_Winter's Blossom_


	4. Pinky Sakura

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and your support. This one's with Sasu-chan.

Disclaimer: I own myself.

* * *

**Still A Kid**

-

_Me and Her_

-

Pinky Sakura

I heard voices from downstairs when I was just closing my window, which I came in from earlier. I just got back. From training in the forest. Alone. Without mother knowing. Ah shit, I thought I avoided those stupid visitors. They should be gone by now. Or better, the never should have come.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. Che. Who else could it be?

"Come on in Itachi." I said.

The door opened to reveal The First Hokage! Dun dun dun...

....Itachi. "Sasuke, my little brother, the visitors has now arrived. Let us greet them politely." he said...every word carefully pronounced.

???

"Nee-san. Please tell me you aren't practicing your grammar."

. . . . .

"I can not tell you such thing. Because I am, indeed, practicing my grammar." He walked up to sit beside me on my bed.

"Why? That is so NOT cool." I teased.

"Well, a decent girl....oh screw it! I like this one girl that happens to tell me that I have fucking bad grammar! How the hell am I suppose to impress her if I can't even talk to her! Every time I say something more than two sentences, she'll fix my damn grammar!"

"Uh, then...don't talk! Hehee.."

"Wow! Sasuke! You're a genius! Why have I never thought of that before! Just DON'T TALK! Wow I'm very....impressed." He said. Heavy sarcasm.

"Whatever, Nee-san. It's not my fault you happen to have a major huge crush on a grammar freak." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hn. Whatever. So are you coming down of not?" he asked impatiently.

I shook my head. Feeling already nervous and sweaty.

"Nope, s-she'll eat me alive!!!"

"Suit yourself." He got up, walked to the door and went outside. Probably heading downstairs.

....To meet the FANGIRL! AH!!!

I could still picture that smirk mother had on yesterday. It was frightening. Absolutely frightening. If I wasn't me, Sasuke, I would've run away from the estate and NEVER come back! NEVER I tell you!

You know damn well what would happen to me if I came back, I would be ROASTED by mother!! Like a CHICKEN! I'll give you an example if you don't know what a chicken is, ...My hair. You know, the part where it sticks up at the end...

I would be tonight's dinner. Mother would say; 'Itachi, guess what's for dinner tonight...' and Itachi will answer; 'Oh I don't know mother, maybe one of your awful cooking again?' then mother would get a chainsaw and cut Itachi's body in half, then she would SEW him back up because she wants to do it all over again! Then after the amusing torture of Uchiha Itachi, mother will finally tell him whats for dinner...

'We're having....ROASTED SASUKE!!! I hope you like HIM! HE's still fresh out of the OVEN..."

And that's when I know, that the woman who gave birth to me was an EVIL villain who escaped from the prison after being beaten by the Great Fugaku-Man!

....I can't imagine my father in a spandex.. Ew. I shuddered.

A laugh interrupted my wild thoughts, _"Oh, I'm sure of that. It's just that my Sasu-kun is just....well, a little shy-"_

That was mother! S-she, she called me SHY?!!! How DARE she called me SHY! I'm an UchiBAN, I mean Uchiha!! I'm an Uchiha! Uchiha's are NOT shy!!! Chee, there goes my pride...

"I'M NOT SHY, MOTHER!!" I yelled back. She was really getting on my nerves.

....Well, at least I'm not roasted by her, that would be as scary as hell. Hn. Damn all the things she'll put on me if the roasted thing did happen. Which it WILL, but it's better later than sooner, right? Hm...let's make a list, shall we....

a. Pesticides (to kill my hair)

b. Baked Worms Vanilla Flavoured (the ones from sand village -sand worms-)

c. Fried Cockroaches (as the dessert, make it crunchy)

d. 1 month old baby puke (that will surely go on my head an will be green in colour)

e. Itachi's underwear (because mother really IS that cruel)

And the list goes on and on and on and on and.....oh screw it. I think if the list continues until alphabet Z, it still wont be enough to describe how cruel mother is.

"-Sasuke!! I made tomatoes for you!! Come on down!" mother yelled from what I safely assume I the kitchen.

My stomach flipped as I heard the magic word.

TOMATOES....wooooo....

"IS SHE GONE?!!" I asked. I don't wanna come down if the FAN GIRL is still there. She's drool on my tomatoes!! Which will cause multiple germs. If I happen to accidentally eat it, I will turn into a FAN GIRL or BOY....who likes to ogle, flirt and all that gross stuffs!

I'll be-

"NOPE! STILL HERE! WHY? ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?" -that must be the fan girl.

Scared? _Scared? _**Scared? **_**SCARED?!!!!!!!**_

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE SCARED OF A LITTLE GIRL?!" -I yelled back.

"WELL, THE FACT THAT YOU REFUSE TO COME DOWN SPELLS IT CLEARLY!" -she yelled louder.

She thinks I'm scared? Me?!!! UchiBAN, I mean Uchiha Sasuke!! I'll show you scared!!

I ran downstairs, to the kitchen as fast as I could. But my feet froze when I caught the sight of something BRIGHT BRIGHT BRIGHT!!!

Who the HELL brought a fluffy pink thing in the house?

I held my breath. My of course face still blank as usual. I'm hiding behind the UchiBAN, I mean Uchiha!! ....mask.

As I said, I held my breath, the pink thing is....is....moving!!!

MOMMY!!!!!!!!!

....Just kidding. The pink thing rose from the chair it's...sitting on, it turned around to reveal.....

a girl.

a girl with bright green eyes.

a girl with bright green eyes and a cookie in her mouth.

a girl with bright green eyes and a cookie in her mouth who I find very cute.

...Wait. WHAT?!!!!! CUTE?!!

UchiBANs, I mean Uchihas...-God, why do I always do that?- don't say CUTE!!!

The pink thing was her...hair? So I say the first thing that came to my mind. "You have hair problems."

Her eyes widens. The cookie in her mouth fell on the floor. Ew. I'm sorry mother, but that's one thing I refuse to help you clean.

She exploded!

....Not literally exploded, dummy! That would ruin the house! As in, her...blood. And it'd ruin those shiny tomatoes that's just like 5 centimeters in front of her. I'll MAKE her explode if she dared to even touch my babies!! Ahem. I mean, tomatoes.

"HOW DARE YOU! You don't even know me and you're already commenting my hair?! For your information, my hair is originally PINK! I was born with it. And you...what bout your hair? That weird hairstyle of yours resembles a chicken's butt!" She yelled at me all in one breath. Which leaves her completely breathless after her little speech.

Itachi chuckled behind her. "I told you so, Sasuke. Like a chicken's..." he stole a glance at mother, who was panicking in the inside, calm in the outside. "...behind."

All of the sudden, I feel very annoyed. I don't wanna argue with this...pinky. It will get me in trouble with mother anyway, so I'd better apologize. Ahem. How to apologize...uh, I heard that it must begin with the word 'sorry'. Or is it 'dorry?'....Just kidding. I know how to apologize, people! So don't get too shocked.

"I'm uh, sorry. It was...rude of me to say that." I apologized. Risking my pride. Again. I sighed.

A pretty smile appears on her face and her frown disappears. She looks more pretty like that, in a way. Kinda cute too. I almost smile myself. And I couldn't stop feeling a little warm and tingly inside. Ugh, boy, UchiBAN, I mean Uchiha!! You shouldn't be thinking about this thing you know!

I shook my head, getting those thoughts out of my head..

"No, I'm sorry, I have a bad...temper, just so you know." she blushed. And my hand just seem to itch. I feel like I want to touch her. Feel how soft the skin on her cheek is.

Sasuke! Get those thoughts out of your head!!

"Hn. I'm Sasuke. UchiB-, Uchiha Sasuke." Phew, that's close.

She smiled wider. "I'm Sakura. Haruno, Sakura."

I nodded as I walked forward to sit beside her on the table. Mother seemed to be giggling inside. I could picture her with horns and a tail. Holding Itachi's underwear.

Ugh. Gross. I look at Sakura. She was eating her cookies. I hate mother's homemade cookies. They were too sweet. I think she ordered a truck full of sugar just for the cookies. But Sakura looks like she likes them. She giggled when she accidentally dropped the cookie on the table. I felt warm and tingly again. Somehow, I feel like me and Sakura are gonna be very good friends.

SO I kind of like her. Maybe because she doesn't look like she's the fangirl type. And because she's kinda cute.

Well, just for your information, as I recall, Itachi likes to wear **tight **under wears. **Yellow** ones. Ew.

* * *

-

Hm...10 reviews for this one please! I wont update until I get 10.


	5. Games and the Babysitter

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE KIDDOS!!!!! THE SUN IS BRIGHT BRIGHT BRIGHT IN THE SKY!!! FISHES ARE SINGING!! PIGS ARE FLYING!! AND PANCAKES ARE ROLLING!!!!!!!!!"

....I come down and attack the pancakes.

"Hm, where's Sas-? Oh I forgot. SO ARE TOMATOES!!!!!"

_swoosh....munch....munch...._

uh...

* * *

"Old MacDonald has a farm! Ee-eye, ee-eye oh!! And on his farm he has my son! Ee-eye, ee-eye oh!! With a hn, hn here and a hn, hn there. Here hn! There hn! Everywhere HN!! HN!!! Old MacDonald has a farm!!! Ee-eye, ee-eye oh!!!!" Aunt Mikoto sang.

Sasuke-kun glares at her. I laughed.

"Che. Is it a crime to eat in peace in this family?" He mumbles as he tortures his tomatoes...

"Mou, Sasuke-kun....have some mercy on them!" I looked at the last of the 7 tomatoes in his bowl.

He looks at me weirdly, "Pinky, are you talking about the tomatoes?" he asked. I nodded.

His gaze from my face turns to the last surviving tomato. He smirks. "Well, then it's not gonna happen."

_munch...munch...munch...gulp._

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Baa, baa Sasuke-kun! Have you any wool?"

"Hn."

"Hmph. You could at least sing with me!"

"Hn..."

-sigh- "YES MISS, YES MISS....THREE BAGS FULL!!!" I sang louder.

"...don't sing. You look like an idiot."

"ONE FOR MY MOMMA!!! AND ONE FOR MY DAD!!"

"God, please...shut her up."

"AND ONE FOR THE BOY WHO HAS A CHICKEN BUTT HEAD!!!"

".....run."

* * *

"Die, foul beast! Prepare yourself for I, Princess Sakura of Candyland will banish you to the Underland!! You will never come back again! Unless, I invite you to a tea party!!!!"

..whaat?

"Go now! Shoo..shoo, Sas- I mean..uh..OH JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"You suck at being a princess."

.....

smile. "I know, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"KIDZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENOUGH PLAYING YOU TWO!!!GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!!!" Aunt Mikoto yelled from inside.

"....she's the one who should be banished to Underland." mumbled Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun is a weirdo. Like, a total weirdo. I mean, he only eats tomatoes. And his vocabulary is very poor. He only has one word in it! Though I, myself am not sure if it is a word... I met his fan-girls yesterday. All his five hundred sixty two and a half fan-girls. The half thing is because one's in a wheelchair. They cooed, giggled, and whatever those brainless girls do. What do they see in him?

I'll admit myself, Sasuke-kun is handsome! But he still has a lack of...um what do they call those?

..._Passion and Affection._

Oh, thanks, who ever said that. Passion and Affection. He has major lack of those things. Let's make a list, shall we, girls?

1. He doesn't smile.

-A boy has to smile, you know. It shows the girls that he's not an emo boy. Which, is the fact Sasuke-kun has made very clear.

2. He only eats tomatoes.

-Who eats those yucky things anyway! Taste like strawberry and orange mixed together. Doesn't he like sweets? Those delicious angels...-sigh-

3. He-

"Sakura."

is so-

"Sakura"

arrogant-

"Sakura"

and he's just so-

"Sakura!!!!!"

so gay...

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Have you become a grinning statue or something? Mother wants to tell us something important." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stupid jerk. Hmph.

Aunt Mikoto smiled. "You see, I have this very...very...very important meeting outside the village. The Raikage requested an Uchiha to see him in his village. Since my husband is on a long long long mission...I, as the wife of the clan leader...must take his part."

For once in my whole entire sweet wonderful life, I saw Sasuke-kun's jaw drop. His whole face showed disbelief.

"B-but....you never go on missions. You said you've retired as a ninja a long time ago." Sasuke-kun said seriously.

Aunt Mikoto bends down to his level. "I know, Sasu-chan. But this isn't a ninja sort of thing. It's clan business, Sasuke. The Raikage said he's offering us something. I have to go.." she smiles reassuringly.

"Then who's going to take care of me? And...Sakura?"

She smirks.

Sasuke-kun's eyes widened. That means that smirk must be THE smirk he told me about!!!!

Sasuke-kun said she only smirks like that when she's planning something awful...

Gulp.

"A-are you going to let your friend....the one with the eyebrows and spandex t-to...t-to-" I stammered. I think have a terrible phobia of that man.

Aunt Mikoto laughs. "Who? Gai? No!! I would, I mean he's the first one I thought of when I was first informed about this mission. But he has mission too...and I don't wanna be a bother so..." smile.

-sighs in relief-

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"So....I came up with this great idea! Since this particular person has little missions this month. It's perfect! I talked to the Hokage this morning. She said she agrees to lessen his missions for this month. He'll only do a couple of D rank missions here and there. But that will be alright. I'm sure you two can handle staying home for a couple of hours without burning down the house! And-"

"-Mother. Just get on to the point!! Who is he?"

Squeals.

"Itachi."

The world gonna end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Reviews please! I'll need...um..10 again for this one. Thanks. Sorry for updating late. Just busy this couple of months. This year is a very important year for me, you know! Oh...and yeah..Itachi's their babysitter. Oh, and give me some ideas for the next chapter if you have one!**


End file.
